Wicked game
by Birds Ate My Face
Summary: McFLY. Pudd. Y dejaré que asimiles mi alma si así consigo que tu corazón pueda latir un día más.
1. I

Se me está acabando el chollo de colgar historias antiguas para manteneros ahí mientras pueda...

Esta vez llego con un twoshot que escribí justo hace un año, el veintiseis de octubre del 2010, para una amiga. Realmente no es una maravilla, podría haberlo mejorado, pero whatever, espero que os guste.

Y sí, al mánager me lo inventé porque me sale de los raviolis caducados. Muchos besos con lengua en vuestras partes.

* * *

><p>Dougie se dejó caer en el sofá, abatido. La mirada fija en el techo, pero con toda su atención puesta en el interior de su cabeza. Cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a la cara, tocándose los párpados con las yemas de los dedos. Sus pestañas seguían húmedas, pero ya no había rastro de lágrimas en ellos. Ya no quedaba nada que derramar. Dougie se sintió impotente, quería llorar aún más. Llorar hasta desmayarse del agotamiento. Gritar hasta quedarse sin voz. Verter cada uno de sus sentimientos en aquellos pedazos salados de su ser.<p>

Dolor. Quería sentir dolor.

Porque prefería sentir dolor que nada en absoluto.

Dejó caer las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y volvió a abrir los ojos, admirando las sombras añiles de la luz de la luna que rebotaban contra las paredes y el techo de su apartamento. Expulsó todo el aire que contenía en sus pulmones con un suspiro tembloroso. No quería volver a respirar, el precio que había pagado por ello era demasiado grande como para pensar ni siquiera en recoger un último hálito entre sus labios.

De pronto, lo volvió a notar. Lo escuchó tan presente dentro de él que quiso separar aquella parte de su existencia y arrojarla bien lejos, donde nadie pudiese encontrarla.

Dougie se acurrucó en posición fetal, conteniendo un gemido lastimero, y cerró los ojos, tapándose los oídos. Sin embargo, siguió escuchándolo. Porque estaba dentro de él, porque no podía escapar de ellos aunque lo desease. Solo había una manera de conseguirlo, pero aquello conduciría a la muerte, y no podía consentir que todo ese sacrificio anterior fuese en vano.

Las lágrimas se volvieron a agolpar en sus ojos. Allí estaban. _Pum pum. Pum pum. Pum pum._

Latidos.

Los latidos de _su_ corazón.

_**Wicked game.**_

Aquel día lucía un Sol espléndido en el cielo aunque estuviésemos a principios de invierno. A pesar de todo, el ambiente era húmedo. El típico frío mañanero de las ocho y media de la mañana inundaba el cementerio, provocando que las personas se calentasen abrazándose a sí mismas en torno a sus gruesos abrigos negros.

Tres días antes, Matthew Fletcher, nuestro mánager, había fallecido en la clínica de Londres debido a un cáncer de pulmón. Matthew había sido un tío joven y fuerte, pero fumaba demasiado. Siempre lo veíamos con un pitillo en la boca o, en su defecto, tras la oreja, esperando a ser consumido. De hecho, los chicos y yo solíamos llamarlo _Smoking Matt _entre bastidores. Además, estaba presente el hecho de que hacía cuatro años tuvo que donarle un pulmón a su hermano, el cual sufrió un accidente en el que se le perforaron los dos órganos.

Un final algo trágico y poco heroíco para tan entrañable personaje.

Fingí estar muy interesado en el discurso del sacerdote, aunque no me importase lo más mínimo. Que yo supiera, Matt nunca había sido muy católico, pero su familia sí que era cristiana, por lo que tuve que respetar aquella ceremonia al aire libre como si de una película americana se tratase, aunque sabía que él hubiera preferido algo más significativo, como lanzar sus cenizas en lo alto del Big Ben.

Minutos después, decidí centrar la vista en los presentes. Identificaba a los padres de Matt y a sus dos hermanos al lado del sacerdote, contemplando el ataúd de un suave caoba con un dolor desgarrador dibujado en sus pupilas.  
>Más allá se encontraban sus familiares cercanos y lejanos, algunos soltando alguna que otra lagrimilla y otros adoptando una actitud de cortés solemnidad. Matt nunca había sido muy popular entre su familia menos estrecha, nunca supe el por qué.<p>

Y, al final del todo, nos encontrábamos nosotros. Posé mi mirada en cada uno de mis amigos, examinando sus rostros.  
>Tom se hallaba a mi otro extremo con un brazo por encima de Giovanna, su gran y único amor aparte de la música. Aunque ella no era capaz de contener las lágrimas, Tom hacía todo lo posible por mostrarse fuerte frente a ella, con los hombros tensos, la mandíbula apretada y un rictus en los labios. Reprimí una pequeña sonrisa; me parecía algo tierno que incluso después de tantos años Tom siguiese intentando impresionar a Giovanna.<br>Matt y Tom habían tenido una estrecha relación musical. Les encantaba encerrarse en una habitación y componer juntos nuevas canciones. Además, siempre había estado presente la broma del parentesco de su apellido, y constantemente se aprovechaban de ello. Al principio de la gira, nos intentaron hacer colar que eran hermanos. Estuvimos bastante tiempo creyendo que de verdad habían estado toda su vida durmiendo en la misma cama.

Recuerdos imborrables. Grandes momentos que nunca se volverían a repetir.

A su lado, se encontraba Danny con las manos en los bolsillos. Se mordía constantemente el labio inferior y hacía todo lo posible para que no se le derramaran las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos enrojecidos. De vez en cuando sacaba una mano de su bolsillo y se la llevaba a la cara, cerrando los ojos y masajeándose el puente de la nariz con el pulgar y el índice, suspirando profundamente para calmarse. En aquella ocasión también intenté contener una sonrisita. Danny siempre había sido así, un niñato de veinticuatro años que pretendía comportarse como un adulto, incluso cuando se refería en el ámbito sentimental. Aún seguía creyendo que llorar la pérdida de un amigo era símbolo de debilidad.  
>Y qué amigo. Matt y él eran los gemelos irritantes. No paraban de gastar bromas y hacernos la vida imposible durante las giras. Estaba seguro de que iba a ser al que más le costase asimilar todo aquello.<p>

Finalmente, miré a Dougie, postrado a mi lado. Desapareció todo deseo de querer sonreír de forma melancólica en cuanto escudriñé su expresión inmutable. Mirada inexpresiva y labios caídos, formando un imperceptible mohín.  
>Conocía demasiado a mi pequeño idiota como para saber que aquello le estaba afectando demasiado como para reaccionar.<br>Chasqueé la lengua y pasé un brazo por detrás de él, colocando mi mano al lado contrario de su cabeza y atrayéndolo a mí, dejando que se apoyara en mi hombro. Dougie dejó descansar su cabeza en mí y agarró con una de sus manos fuertemente mi chaqueta negra, como en un intento por aferrarse a la realidad. Enredé mis dedos en su cabello transmitiéndole confianza, asegurándole sin palabras que todo saldría bien.

Aún creyendo que quizá tardaríamos un tiempo en volver a reír y a tratar todo con normalidad.

Cuando Matt enfermó, Tom hizo jurarnos que nuestras carreras se detendrían en el caso de que ocurriese algo grave. Todos asentimos, conformes.  
>No podía imaginarme cómo alguien podría intentar seguir sacando adelante McFLY sin Matthew Fletcher en la cabeza, tanto en lo personal como en lo profesional.<p>

La ceremonia concluyó con el pésame para la familia. Todos nos acercamos para darle nuestras condolencias. Me dio bastante pena hablar con su hermano, parecía bastante culpable por lo que había pasado. Le dije que él no tenía la culpa, que Matt se sentía orgulloso de haberle cedido un pulmón para que siguiese viviendo y que no le perdonaría estar pensando esas cosas si hubiera seguido entre nosotros  
>Nos quedamos un rato y después nos fuímos a comer con unos amigos en común. Recordamos anécdotas de Matt y reímos. El único que aún parecía abatido era Dougie, que tenía su cerveza apoyada en la mesa pero rodeada con ambas manos y la contemplaba concentrado. Quise abrazarle y prometerle que todo se arreglaría, que esta era una etapa más de la vida, pero estaba demasiado lejos. Se había sentado entre Tom y Lewis, un amigo de Matt. Estuve todo el tiempo velando por Dougie con la mirada, esperando a que nos fuésemos del lugar para acercarme a él.<br>Finalmente, Danny anunció la última ronda. Al terminar nuestras copas, salimos del local y alguien sugirió que podíamos seguir la reunión en otro sitio. Tom avisó que iba a acompañar a Giovanna a su casa y a quedarse un rato con ella. Yo iba a apuntarme, prefería pasar el tiempo con Danny y los demás que amargarme en casa, pero sentí un tirón en el abrigo y me giré. Dougie me miraba a los ojos con gesto suplicante.

—¿Podemos irnos a casa, por favor?

Clavé mis ojos en los suyos, cristalinos y, en aquel momento, apagados. Asentí con la cabeza formando una leve sonrisa y encajé mis dedos en su cabellera, revolviéndola suavemente. Él cerró los ojos y arrugó la nariz, pero cuando saqué la mano me sonrió, agradecido. Me di la vuelta y le comuniqué a Danny que nosotros nos marchábamos a casa. Me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y me fui con Dougie a coger el coche, poniendo en marcha el motor y conduciendo hasta casa.

Durante la mayoría del trayecto, ni Dougie ni yo dijimos nada. Cuando miraba de reojo a mi amigo, me lo encontraba mirando distraído por la ventanilla, dibujando formas con las yemas de los dedos en el vaho que había quedado en esta a causa del frío. Finalmente, a cinco minutos de nuestra casa, forcé una sonrisa y me dirigí a Dougie.

—Seguro que estos no vuelven hasta mañana. ¿Te apetece que alquilemos una película o algo así?

Dougie me miró y se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras.

Torcí la boca ante aquella falta de entusiasmo e intenté ponerle más ganas.

—¿Qué te parece si cogemos alguna de acción? Me han dicho que _Salt_es buena.

—Podría estar bien.

No insistí. Pasé por un videoclub y cogí aquella película, palomitas y refrescos. Quería que la sonrisa de Dougie volviese a su cara aunque fuese de una forma superficial, que dejase de preocuparse un momento por la muerte de Matt. Sobre todo, odiaba no saber a ciencia cierta qué era lo que pasaba por su mente en aquel momento.

Llegamos a casa y cada uno fuímos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones para cambiarnos y así ponernos algo más cómodo. Cuando terminé, metí las palomitas en el microondas, programándolas para calentarlas. Mientras tanto, fui hasta el salón para preparar todo. Introduje el DVD, llevé los refrescos con sus vasos y encendí la calefacción, ya que hacía bastante frío. Dougie entró en el salón y se sentó en el sofá. Aunque se hundió en el respaldo despatarrándose todo lo que pudo, tenía los músculos de la cara y los hombros tensos y miraba la pantalla apagada de la televisión con una perfecta concentración. Suspiré cuando escuché el sonido del microondas y fui hasta la cocina para echar las palomitas en un cuenco y volver. Encendí la televisión, puse la película y me acomodé en el sofá. Dougie en un extremo y yo en otro. Sabía que Dougie se retraía con facilidad y que debía esperar a que él se acercase a mí en vez de agobiarlo, pero aún así me sentí rechazado.

Observé la distancia que nos separaba como si fuese un gran abismo repleto de soledad.

Pasaba el tiempo, pero yo no atendía demasiado a la trama de la película. Alargaba de vez en cuando mi mano y cogía un puñado de palomitas, centrándome más en los crujidos de Dougie al masticar que en otra cosa.  
>Entonces, en el momento en el que yo intentaba calificar de mierda o deshecho cinematográfico aquel filme, Dougie se movió.<br>Me quedé quieto mientras observaba por el rabillo del ojo al pequeño rubio. Cogió el bol de palomitas del sofá, lo apartó colocándolo en la mesa y se revolvió hasta llegar casi culebreando hasta donde yo estaba, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro y rodeándome el torso con un brazo, pegándome a él. Me percaté de que Dougie enterraba su cara en mi regazo con los ojos cerrados, descansando la vista. Sentí una agradable sensación de ternura recorriéndome la espina dorsal cuando me dejaba embargar por la candidez de Dougie y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, llevando una de mis manos hasta su cabeza, acariciándole desde el pelo hasta el hombro pasando por su mejilla. Dougie movió un poco su cabeza ante la caricia, como frotándose contra mi pecho, y en aquel momento me pareció uno de los gatitos de los _e-mails_que no paraban de reenviar Tom y Giovanna.

Solo que al menos este sí me despertaba verdadera sensación de cariño.

Abracé a Dougie en su totalidad, con ambos brazos, y lo atraje más hacia mí si se podía. Froté su espalda con una de las manos, agachando la mirada.

—Entiendes que esto es un período de la vida más por el que todos tenemos que pasar, ¿verdad?

Dougie escondió su rostro de mi contacto visual y gimoteó, asintiendo con la cabeza. Él era muy sensible con esas cosas, pero debía saberlo. Tenía que pasar página y dejar de sentir ansiedad y depresión aguda ante aquellas cosas.  
>Era normal llorar por un amigo. Otra cosa muy diferente era querer ir detrás de él.<p>

—Matt era un tío muy alegre. Ya sabes que lo único que se tomaba en serio era el grupo, y por eso en cierta parte era tan entrañable. No le gustaría verte mal por él.

Dougie arrugó mi camiseta entre sus dedos y sentí algo húmedo por la parte en la que apoyaba su cabeza en mi pecho.

—Él ya no puede verme. Está muerto, no existe.

Me mordí los labios por la parte interior de la boca y separé la cabeza de Dougie de mí, retirando sus lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano y poniendo ambas en sus mejillas, obligándole a mirarme. Mientras Dougie parpadeaba con ojos llorosos, me percaté de que a causa de las lágrimas y el tono enrojecido de alrededor del iris se veían más azules que nunca. Lástima que algo tan bonito pudiese verse empañado por aquella escena tan triste.

—Harry, cuando yo me muera... ¿me olvidarás?

Noté que la garganta se me taponaba de forma desagradable, lo cual me hizo hablar con una voz un poco más aguda de lo normal.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso, Doug?

Se encogió de hombros, humedeciéndose los labios.

—Cuando una persona muere, no existe, no puede avanzar, no puede hacer más logros por los que sea recordado, y a medida que pasan los años la gente la olvida. ¿Tú lo harías?

Negué con la cabeza totalmente serio.

—Dougie, nadie te olvidaría jamás. Es verdad que la muerte implica no poder seguir adelante con tu vida y que por ello puedes no ser recordado con facilidad... pero tú de alguna manera u otra sigues vivo. Eres inmortal en todos y cada uno de los recuerdos de la gente que te quiere. Tú eres una gran persona, Dougie, nadie podría borrarte de su memoria, vas dejando huella en cada uno de nosotros. Yo siempre te recordaré. Eres una de las personas más importantes para mí. Primero va mi madre, luego Jim Carrey y, finalmente, tú.

Me sentí terriblemente aliviado cuando conseguí arrancarle una pequeña risa a Dougie, el cual agachó la mirada y se frotó un ojo con el puño mientras yo bajaba las manos. Dougie exhaló un leve suspiro y volvió a mirarme, parpadeando lentamente.

—Gracias, Harry.—dijo acercándose a mí y abrazándome, apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro. Le correspondí el abrazo, sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.—Te quiero, tío. También eres una de las personas más importantes para mí.

Asentí con la cabeza disfrutando del contacto y enterrando mi nariz en su cuello, apretando el abrazo. Dougie se revolvió.

—También quiero a Tom y a Danny, pero contigo es especial.—siguió diciendo en mi oído. Pasó las manos hasta mis hombros y se separó unos centímetros de mí, haciéndome cosquillas en la mejilla con su nariz durante el trayecto. Tragué saliva y miré a Dougie a los ojos mientras él apoyaba su frente en la mía y suspiraba en mis labios, provocándome escalofríos y una sensación algo parecida a agua caliente cayendo por mi espalda. Coló sus dedos por mi corta cabellera y cerró los ojos, ladeando la cabeza y juntándose a mi cara, pero sin llegar a tocar mis labios, si acaso rozándolos de una forma superficial. Apreté mis manos formando dos puños para controlarme y cerré los ojos.  
>Si su objetivo era volverme loco, lo estaba consiguiendo.<p>

Volvió a soplar y pasó la punta de su lengua por mis labios, sintiéndolos en carne viva ante su contacto. Finalmente, no pude aguantar más y deshice la distancia casi inexistente que había entre nosotros, haciéndome con su boca en un jadeo. Puse mis manos a ambos lados de su cara, ladeándola y profundizando el beso. Dougie acarició mi coronilla, dando permiso a mi lengua para juguetear con la suya. Mientras seguíamos besándonos de forma ansiosa, Dougie se acomodó encima de mí, sentado a horcajadas. Separó sus labios de los míos para dejar un camino de besos húmedos desde mi barbilla hasta mi pecho por donde alcanzaba el cuello en forma de pico de mi camiseta. Metió sus frías manos por debajo de la prenda y contuve el aliento, intentando dominar de nuevo la situación mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba caer mi cabeza hacia atrás.  
>No era como si yo no quisiese, y Dougie tampoco, por lo que veía, pero se encontraba frágil. Se sentía débil, necesitaba cariño y lo estaba intentando suplir conmigo. Yo no podría reprimirme por mucho tiempo, y desde luego no iba a aprovecharme de que estuviese hundido y necesitase afecto de una manera llamémosla especial.<p>

Volví a abrir mis ojos cuando Dougie hizo amago de colar una de sus manos en mi pantalón y lo miré, apartándole suavemente de mí y colocándolo de nuevo en el sofá a mi lado. Dougie me miró parpadeando sin comprender. Sonreí débilmente.

—Es tarde. ¿No deberíamos irnos ya a dormir?—pregunté para salir del paso aunque eran solo las nueve de la noche. Dougie arqueó una ceja y noté cómo apretaba los dientes, desviando la mirada y forzando una risa amarga, incómodo.

—Si lo que querías era rechazarme sutilmente podías habértelo currado un poco más.

Se frotó un brazo con la mirada clavada en la mesa. Negué inmediatamente con la cabeza.

—Doug, no. Compréndelo. Ahora no, no es justo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿No es justo exactamente para quién?

—Para ninguno de los dos.

Dougie volvió a bajar la mirada y pude ver cómo se le humedecían los ojos, mordiéndose por el interior de la boca una mejilla. ¿De verdad no se daba cuenta de las caras que ponía?

—¿Quieres que hoy duerma contigo?

Dougie asintió con la cabeza aún sin mirarme y se puso de pie, arrastrando los pies solo cubiertos por unos calcetines hasta las escaleras. Suspiré y recogí todo antes de subir, ponerme el pijama e irme a su habitación. Dougie ya se había acurrucado entre sus mantas y yacía con los ojos cerrados, lo único que se le veía de la cara aparte del pelo. No supe a ciencia cierta si estaba dormido hasta que, al recostarme a su lado, me hizo un hueco para que me juntase más a él, pegando sus puños y su frente en mi pecho. Coloqué mi mano en su espalda y cerré los ojos.

—Tranquilo, mañana será otro día.

Sentí una respiración profunda y relajada chocar contra mi pecho. Como siempre, la inmovilidad de Dougie me hizo pensar que había caído en los brazos de Morfeo en cuestión de segundos a causa del agotamiento emocional, por eso me sorprendió cuando, medio minuto después, contestó con voz débil:

—Lo sé. Un día menos para soñar y otro día más para acercarse a la muerte. Mañana, sin duda, será otro día cualquiera.

Cerré los ojos y pegué mis labios a la frente de Dougie, deseando de verdad que todo aquello se acabase al día siguiente.

* * *

><p>Los días transcurrieron con normalidad y dieron paso a semanas. La pena por Matt seguía ahí, pero de una manera menos intensa, había pasado a segundo plano. No habíamos vuelto a hacer ninguna aparición televisiva ni a conceder ninguna entrevista. Estábamos estancados profesionalmente en tributo a nuestro querido <em>Smoking Matt.<em>  
>Tom había aprovechado para pasar más tiempo junto con Giovanna y así planear la organización de la casa en la que vivirían juntos en cuanto se mudase del <em>Nido McFLY<em>, como nosotros lo llamábamos. Lo veía pocas veces, la mayoría del tiempo por las mañanas.  
>Danny se refugiaba en sus amigos, los que tenía en común con Matt. También solía visitar más a su familia, sobre todo a su hermana Vicky. Creo que todo aquello le hizo recapacitar sobre lo importante que era mantener el contacto con sus seres más queridos.<br>Dougie se sentía mucho mejor. Había vuelto a sonreír y, para mi alivio, parecía que su etapa de pensamientos escabrosos estaba superada. Era el que más atendía a las fans vía Twitter. Había vuelto a bromear, sobretodo conmigo. Por eso no me extrañó que fuese Dougie el que nos sugeriese salir algún sábado por la noche todos juntos, como en los viejos tiempos.

Tom estuvo a punto de negarse, pero Danny ya se encargó de buscarle las cosquillas junto a Giovanna. Ni Dougie ni yo sabríamos decir nunca el método que utilizaron, pero cuando accedió a venir con nosotros tenía la cara más blanca que los polvos de talco.

Aquel sábado, fuímos a un bar tranquilo y apacible en el que tomarnos unas cervezas. A los quince minutos, Tom ya estaba cansado y Danny quería irse a un lugar más movidito para buscar chicas. Dougie le propuso al pecoso acompañarle a la barra para ser su compañero de ligues y encontrarle a alguna chica que estuviese bien. Danny asintió y los dos juntos se fueron, dejándome solo con un adormecido friki rubio. Tom y yo nos quedamos conversando hasta que dos chicas se nos acercaron. Aunque se veía perfectamente que iban a matar, parecían simpáticas a pesar de todo. Tom estaba algo incómodo; quería rechazar a su chica, que era morena y de ojos azules, pero le daba bastante vergüenza. Yo, sin embargo, me quedé charlando con la pelirroja de ojos castaños que se había sentado junto a mí. No es que me interesase demasiado, pero en aquel momento era mejor compañía que Tom. Al pobre parecía que lo estuviesen acosando sexualmente por la cara que ponía.

A los cinco minutos, Dougie y Danny regresaron, este último con una rubia bajo el brazo. Pedimos otra ronda y nos quedamos charlando con las chicas. Dougie estaba con los brazos cruzados, la espalda pegada en el respaldo de su silla y gesto malhumorado en el rostro. Intenté meterlo en la conversación porque no me gustaba nada verle marginándose en un rincón. No quería que se pensase cosas extrañas, como que quería ligar con esa chica o que le estaba ignorando.

Tiempo después, Dougie se levantó arrastrando su silla de forma ruidosa y salió del bar sin mediar palabra con ninguno de nosotros. Los seis nos quedamos mirando en silencio, extrañados. Danny fue el que rompió el silencio.

—Eh, Harry, tío... ¿Qué le has hecho?

Giré la cabeza hacia él, entrecerrando los ojos con gesto incrédulo, soltando una risita despectiva.

—¿Yo? ¿Y ahora qué he hecho, cabronazo?

Aún así, volví a mirar hacia la puerta y supe que tenía que salir a hablar con él. Ignoré la respuesta de Danny y me puse de pie, saliendo del local a pesar de que la chica pelirroja me llamaba a gritos y buscando con la mirada a Dougie en la calle.

Era de noche y no se veía a nadie en aquella acera, ni en la opuesta. Apreté la mandíbula, realmente preocupado. Dougie no era buen bebedor, tres cervezas y ya se ponía tonto. Seguí buscando, empezando a alarmarme.

—¿Dougie? ¿Dónde estás?—pregunté elevando la voz. Caminé hacia la izquierda, moviendo mi cabeza de un lado al otro. Finalmente, escuché un murmullo y me fijé en el callejón de al lado que estaba junto a la puerta trasera del bar. Respiré aliviado al ver que Dougie estaba sentado al lado de los contenedores de basura con las piernas encogidas y las manos sobre sus rodillas.

Al menos, no había cometido la estupidez de conducir bebido.

Me acerqué y me agaché a su lado, colocando una mano en su hombro. Dougie me miró un instante apretando la mandíbula, pero después desvió la vista. Suspiré, apesadumbrado.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí? Ni siquiera nos has avisado de que te ibas.

Dougie murmuró algo en voz inaudible aún sin mirarme e hizo ademán de incorporarse, apoyándose en el suelo con una sola mano, pero nada más levantar el trasero del suelo, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de nuevo, agarrándose con las dos manos. Chasqueé la lengua y pasé un brazo por sus hombros para ayudarle a levantarse, pero él se apartó de mí de un manotazo, jadeando mientras se agarraba al contenedor para ponerse de pie.

—Déjame, puedo solo.—me espetó con un tono de voz enfadado. Arqueé una ceja y me erguí, cruzándome de brazos.

—A ver, sorpréndeme.—contesté esperando a ver cómo se las apañaba. Dougie me miró haciendo un mohín que en otras circunstancias hubiera considerado gracioso y se puso de rodillas para más tarde agarrarse con más ahínco al asa del contenedor y ponerse de pie. Alzó la barbilla, victorioso, pero en cuanto dio más de un paso, se balanceó como si estuviese andando sobre una tabla de madera de un barco pirata y se precipitó hacia el suelo. Antes de que se tragase una ingesta cantidad de asfalto, detuve a mi amigo por el estómago, volviéndolo a erguir. De pronto, Dougie sollozó y se echó a llorar apoyando su cara en mi hombro y dándome pequeños puños en mi regazo, aunque eran golpes tan leves que incluso parecían caricias.

—Joder, soy un gilipollas patético.

Mierda, ya venía esa maldita etapa en la que el bebedor se ha pasado de la raya y se pone a llorar por cualquier cosa. No soportaba a esas personas.  
>Aunque la cosa cambiaba con Dougie.<p>

—No, no lo eres, solo has bebido mucho y ya está. Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

Dougie negó con la cabeza y yo cogí aire profundamente.

—Que sí, ahora lo que tienes que hacer es descansar...

—Joder, Harry, déjame en paz. Soy yo el que ha bebido, ¿vale? Sé que he sido un estúpido e irresponsable y ahora tengo que pagar yo con las consecuencias, no tú. Ahora vuelve al bar y ponte a hablar con la pelizorra esa...

Espetó aquellas últimas palabras con tal rabia que parecía que estuviese hablando de alguien que odiase verdaderamente.

—Es pelirroja.

—Eso he dicho.

—No, has dicho pelizorra.

—¿Qué más da? Vete, Harry, por favor...

Me mordí el labio inferior con preocupación cuando Dougie se separó de mí aún sollozando y secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su sudadera mientras intentaba alejarse a duras penas, apoyándose en la pared. Suspiré.

—Dougie, solo intento ayudarte... ¿Por qué me lo pones tan difícil?—le pregunté, aunque más bien parecía una pregunta retórica, ya que no me contestó. Aunque él me dijese que no necesitaba ni mi ayuda ni mi compañía, me acerqué a él por la espalda y pasé mis dos brazos por su estómago. Dougie pataleó de forma cómica, pero no opuso más resistencia. Tardó en darse cuenta de que no le estaba deteniendo, sino abrazándolo. Cuando lo hizo, pareció ahogar un sollozo y posó sus manos por encima de mis muñecas, dejando caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro izquierdo y cerrando los ojos, rozando su nariz con mi barbilla.

Odiaba aquella situación. El hecho de considerarme el mejor amigo de Dougie, que él fuese una de las personas más importantes de mi vida y sin embargo no saber qué era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza en incontables ocasiones. Últimamente había cambiado bastante, y ya no solo desde la muerte de Matt, sino desde hacía mucho antes. A veces, simplemente no reconocía a mi amigo. De repente estábamos bromeando en el sofá con Danny y Tom como en los viejos tiempos y, en cuanto los dos se iban, ocurría algo parecido a lo de la noche del funeral de Fletcher...

Incliné mi cara hacia la suya y susurré en su oído, acunándolo ligeramente de un lado a otro.

—Yo te quiero ayudar, pero tú también tienes que poner de tu parte.—insistí, intentando mantener un contacto visual con él. Dougie alzó la cabeza y me miró a los ojos con la mirada algo difuminada, como si no atinase a centrar la vista, y se mordió el labio inferior, separándose de mí.

—¿Dices que quieres ayudarme?—me preguntó aún agarrándose de mis muñecas y dándose la vuelta para quedar cara a cara. Parecía decidido.—¿De verdad que quieres?

Compuse un gesto extrañado y miré a Dougie con una ceja arqueada. Asentí con la cabeza, firme. Quise decir algo, pero antes de que abriese la boca, me encontraba con la espalda pegada a la pared y el cuerpo de Dougie junto al mío, con sus manos acariciando mi cuello y nuestras narices rozándose, respirando contra mis labios igual que cuando quería provocarme. Se me erizó el vello de la nuca y contuve el aliento sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—Si de verdad quisieses ayudarme...—empezó diciendo de forma amenazante Dougie, destilando rabia en cada palabra que decía, pero yo solo era capaz de observar el movimiento de sus labios a unos centímetros de los míos.—Si de verdad quisieses hacerlo y si me apreciases tanto como dices, no me rehuirías como estás deseando hacer ahora mismo.

Fruncí los labios, mirando enfadado a Dougie a los ojos. ¿Cómo podía pensar algo como aquello? La única razón por la que en esos momentos no lo tenía gimiendo bajo mi cuerpo era porque, además de estar en la calle, él estaba borracho.  
>Aparte de eso, cada vez que pensaba en Dougie de aquella forma, me sentía terriblemente culpable. Aunque Dougie ya fuese una persona madura y casi un adulto, me sentía como si estuviera violando la integridad de un niño. No me importaba hacer bromas con él en público, o abrazarle, o darle besos cuando lo necesitaba, pero aún así, Dougie seguía siendo... eso, Dougie. Mi mejor amigo, sobre todo. No iba a joder una amistad de años solo por un capricho de los dos del que no podíamos estar seguros de cómo acabaríamos. ¿Y si después nos dábamos cuenta de que había sido un error por nuestra parte? Nada volvería a ser lo mismo.<p>

—No te rehuyo, Dougie. No es lo mismo.—repliqué intentando mantener la vista en sus ojos. El rubio negó con la cabeza, parpadeando y haciendo presión con su rodilla en mi entrepierna, ladeando la cabeza, lo cual me hizo reprimir un jadeo.

—¿Tú quieres besarme, Harry?—susurró en un tono de voz débil y sugerente, como si se le acabase la batería. Tragué saliva, sintiendo que se me nublaban los sentidos. De hecho, podría decir que no estaba dotado de plenas facultades mentales cuando asentí con la cabeza. Dougie se relamió los labios.—Pues hazlo.

No me lo pensé dos veces, así que obedecí.  
>Si no lo hubiera hecho, todo hubiese sido distinto. De una forma tan diferente que incluso duele pensar su historia alternativa.<p>

En aquel momento, nuestras lenguas luchaban con ferocidad entre nuestros labios, y eso era algo que yo ya no podía cambiar. Ni parar.  
>Algo dentro de mi caja toráxica rugió de forma salvaje mientras desataba la locura de Dougie transformada en gemidos que se perdían en mi boca. Dougie restregándose contra mi cuerpo, con las manos en mis mejillas, como si en cualquier momento yo fuese a apartar el rostro. Pobre ingenuo.<br>Mis manos se colaron por su sudadera, deseosas de sentir el tacto suave y aterciopelado de la piel de Dougie. Mis labios descendieron hasta su clavícula, la cual recorrí con la punta de la lengua para finalmente morderla levemente, sin causar ningún daño. Alcé la mirada hasta toparme con el rostro de Dougie, con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose el labio inferior de forma sensual. Cuando abrió los ojos, clavó su mirada en mí, volviéndose a relamer los labios con una sonrisa pícara de medio lado tatuada en el rostro. De repente, posó sus manos sobre mi regazo y caracoleó con ellas hasta llegar a mis pantalones. Allí metió una de sus heladas manos y acarició mi vello púbico. Contuve tanto él último gemido que se me escapó entre dientes casi como un gruñido. Escuché el sonido de la cremallera de mi pantalón descender y Dougie me miró una última vez a los ojos, clavándome sus orbes de un gris metalizado. Fue entonces cuando me reflejé en sus irises excitados y me di cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Reaccioné en el mismo tiempo en el que Dougie tardó en agacharse frente a mí y deslizar ligeramente la goma de los calzoncillos por mis muslos. Cuando esto ocurrió, sin previo aviso, empujé a Dougie, haciéndole trastabillar y caer de culo al suelo. Con la respiración agitada y sintiéndome más rastrero que nunca, me dispuse a colocarme la ropa apresuradamente, subiéndome la cremallera del pantalón y agachándome junto a Dougie para incorporarlo. Éste se apartó de mí dándome una manotazo y quedándose sentado en el suelo, sin levantar la mirada. Apreté los labios.

—Lo siento, Dougie, pero ya te he dicho que no hay manera de que esto sea justo para ninguno de los dos. No quería separarte así. Vamos, déjame levantarte.

Para mi sorpresa, Dougie no rechistó, sino que pasó un brazo por mi hombro y dejó que le pusiese de pie y le sacudiese la ropa. Intenté mirarle a la cara para ver su expresión, pero no me dejaba. Miraba hacia otra parte, distraído, aunque yo sabía que lo hacía para que no pudiese ver el estado en el que se encontraba.  
>Dougie no era un libro abierto. Podías saber su estado de ánimo por su rostro, pero no sus pensamientos.<p>

—Escúchame, Dougie. Ahora vamos a coger mi coche y nos vamos a ir a casa, te meteré en la cama y mañana hablamos de esto tranquilamente, ¿vale?

Asintió con la cabeza, resignado. Me limité a conducirlo hasta el asiento del copiloto y después me senté yo delante del volante, ajustándome el cinturón.

Primer fallo; a Dougie no se lo había abrochado.

Encendí el motor y conduje rumbo a nuestra casa sin mediar palabra durante unos minutos. Miraba de soslayo al rubio, el cual parecía demasiado tranquilo como para estar despierto, pero cuando pasábamos por delante de una farola podía comprobar que estaba hundido en el asiento de brazos cruzados pero con los ojos bastante abiertos, como si temiese parpadear por si provocaba el derrame de las lágrimas que se le habían amontonado entre los párpados.

—Dougie, ¿estás enfadado?

Segundo fallo.

Dougie se rió de forma amarga por lo bajo y dejó caer su cabeza, negando con la cabeza y suspirando profundamente.

—Dices que me quieres, que eres mi mejor amigo. Nos deseamos, puedo verlo en tu mirada. Me rechazas. Quiero pensar que es porque sientes respeto por mí o algo así, pero después flirteas con chicas delante de mí. Me besas y me vuelves a rechazar. Me gustaría por una vez, solo eso, saber qué mierda pasa por tu mente para ser tan jodidamente inestable.

Apreté los labios y los nudillos sobre el volante, quedándomelos blancos debido a la fuerza, sin poder creer lo que Dougie me estaba diciendo. Poco a poco, fui mostrando menos interés en la carretera y centrándome más en él.

Tercer y último fallo que desencadenó la hecatombe.

—Doug, no es así. Estás complicándote demasiado. No es para nada lo que...

—¿Ah, no? Espera, quizá es que el hecho de que te guste tu mejor amigo puede dañar tu reputación de machote, ¿no es eso?

—Dougie, detente, por favor.

—Ah, que es eso. No me lo puedo creer...

—¡No, joder!—grité dando un golpe sin querer en el volante. Dougie centró su mirada en mí.—¡No es tan fácil! ¿Y qué si nos gustamos? No me gustas. Me encantas, eres con seguridad lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida aparte de McFLY. Te quiero y, si esto no fuera tan complicado, seguramente serías la persona con la que me gustaría pasar todos los jodidos días de mi vida.

—¿Y entonces?

—¿Entonces qué, Dougie?—pregunté observando su mueca contrariada a la vez que él volvía a contemplar la carretera para evitar mirarme a los ojos.—¿Qué significa eso, que lo intentemos? ¿Sacrificaremos años y años de amistad por intentar algo que seguramente acabe en tragedia? ¿Estás tan seguro de que esto no es un simple capricho pasajero? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes, que seamos una pareja normal y corriente cuando, evidentemente, no es lo que somos? No creo en todo eso del noviazgo, Dougie. ¡Eso es solo una maldita patraña para autoconvencerte a ti mismo de una gran mentira que supuestamente será eterna!

—¡Harry!

—No, lo siento, Dougie, es lo que...

—No, Harry. ¡CUIDADO!

Lo siguiente que recordaba era haber vuelto a fijar la vista en la carretera mientras que Dougie me clavaba sus uñas en mi brazo y una luz proveniente de un vehículo me golpeaba en la cara, cegándome por unos segundos mientras giraba el volante apresuradamente para no chocarme contra él, sintiendo únicamente el grito aterrorizado de Dougie y el claxón del coche contiguo, asustado.

Pero fue demasiado tarde.


	2. II

Buenos días, tardes, noches, mis peludas amigas.

Creo que es justo que avise de que, si no quieres seguir leyendo, no lo hagas. En serio. Buscad videos en YouTube de pequeños gatitos bebé siendo adorables. A todos nos gustan gatitos siendo adorables.

En cuanto a la parte médica... Ni zorra, me lo he inventado todo :Yao Ming: Si hay alguien de ciencias por aquí no hace falta que me corrija... O bueno, sí, por mejorarlo, pero sin hijoputismos, por favor. Soy muy sensible y podría tirarme de la ventana atándome una sábana al... Vale, no he dicho nada.

Nos leemos en otra vida, colegas.

* * *

><p><strong>Wicked game<strong>

Cuando un suceso trágico ha acontecido, nos esmeramos en buscar culpables por todas partes, aunque no sea un individuo en sí mismo, para darle sentido a la desgracia.  
>Si no me hubiera enfadado tanto, no hubiese perdido el control del vehículo.<br>Si no le hubiera preguntado a Dougie, no me hubiese enfadado tanto.  
>Si no le hubiera metido en el coche, no le hubiese preguntado.<br>Si no le hubiera rechazado, no tendría que haberlo metido en el coche.  
>Si no le hubiera besado, no tendría que haberlo rechazado.<br>Si no le hubiera ido a buscar, no le habría besado.  
>Si no hubiera estado hablando con la pelirroja, no habría ido a buscarlo.<br>Si no hubiera hecho caso a Dougie sobre la quedada, no habría conocido a la pelirroja.  
>Si no hubiera fallecido Matt Fletcher, no hubiésemos necesitado tal quedada para evadirnos una vez más.<br>Pero Matt estaba muerto. Él no había hecho nada, era el destino el que se había encargado de hacernos pasar por aquello.  
>O quizá simplemente era que yo había sido un gilipollas.<p>

* * *

><p>Es increíble como puede cambiarte la vida en un segundo. Es más, no es el hecho de que tu propia vida haya cambiado, sino que te parece que el mundo entero se ha transformado a tu paso, como solidarizándose con tu causa.<br>Recuerdo que el primer sentido que me reaccionó fue el oído. Al principio, era como escuchar aire atravesando mis tímpanos, como si tuviese mi cabeza hueca. Notaba vibraciones, pisadas y voces, pero no identificaba ningún sonido. Poco a poco, el tacto se hizo notorio, y hubiera preferido que no lo hubiera hecho, pues sentía un desagradable cosquilleo en las piernas y un cansancio terrible en todos los músculos del cuerpo, como si me hubieran propinado una paliza. Finalmente, cuando pude abrir los ojos, divisé unas formas blancas y naranjas alrededor de mí. Tarde unos segundos en conectar mis oídos con la vista.

—¿Se está despertando?—escuché una voz alarmada que reconocí como la de Tom.—¿Harry? Harry, por favor, ¿me escuchas?

Parpadeé e intenté entornar la vista. Los ojos no se me acababan de acostumbrar a la luz tan blanca del hospital, porque estaba claro que estaba en dicho edificio. A pesar de encontrarme desconcertado, con la mente aturdida y el cuerpo machacado, era plenamente consciente de por qué había llegado hasta allí, como si de un recorte por la censura de una película cinematográfica se tratase.  
>Dougie. Coche. Accidente. Hospital.<br>No había que ser un genio para saber cómo se iba a desencadenar todo aquello.  
>Me incorporé intentando buscar con la mirada a Dougie, pero un doloroso pinchazo en la nuca me hizo caer de nuevo en la cama, ahogando un grito. Tom se incorporó tan rápidamente del sillón que lo arrastró unos centímetros. Una enfermera lo detuvo antes de que pudiese ni siquiera rozarme mientras que otra se acercaba a mí para percatarse de que todo iba bien. En aquel momento, quise destrozarle la cara a la enfermera que había detenido a Tom. Quise descargar toda mi rabia y mi frustración en ella, porque todo lo que yo quería era volver a ver a mi amigo. Verle, decirle con la mirada que me encontraba bien y preguntarle por Dougie.<br>Porque Dougie era lo único que me importaba en aquellos momentos.

—To... Tom...—balbuceé a pesar de sentir una desagradable sensación de ahogo en mi garganta. Mi amigo abrió la boca para decirme algo, pero la enfermera fue más rápida.

—No haga más esfuerzo del debido, señor Judd. Enseguida volverá el doctor.

Pero yo no quería ver a ningún doctor. Quería saber el estado actual de Dougie. Ya.

Le lancé una mirada significativa a Tom, el cual apretó la mandíbula y respiró fuertemente por la nariz, volviéndose a sentar en el sillón. Aprovechó que las enfermeras no se estaban fijando en él para poner una mano sobre mi brazo y pasarlo levemente por él, transmitiéndome seguridad y apoyo. Agradecí realmente que él se encontrase allí en aquellos momentos.

No mucho tiempo después, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió, dejando paso a un hombre de aspecto sabio, entrecano y sin gafas. Un gran tópico de las apariencias, pero ciertamente me tranquilizó ver quién era el que me atendía. Quizá era el mismo que el de Dougie.  
>Dougie. <em>DougieDougieDougie<em>.

—¿Está todo bien? ¿Ha despertado?—preguntó el hombre observando algunos factores de la máquina a la que estaba conectado y pensando por qué tendría que percatarse en ella si yo estaba despierto o no, si bastaba con mirarme. Se giró hacia una enfermera y asintió con la cabeza.—Traedme el parte médico, por favor.—pidió solemnemente y depsués se giró hacia mí. Sonrió cuando me vio.—¿Cómo se encuentra?

Quise contestar que como una puta ruina. Como el ser más detestable del mundo. Ansioso, preocupado, destrozado, furioso y disgustado, pero aquello no tenía nada que ver con mi estado físico, así que me lo callé.

—¿Qué ha pasado, doctor?—logré preguntar con voz pastosa. El hombre miró de soslayo a Tom y después suspiró brevemente, cogiendo el parte médico que una enfermera le tendía y ojeándolo.

—Ha estado usted en coma durante veinticuatro horas, pero no se preocupe, se encuentra en mejor estado del que debería. Se ha roto una pierna y se ha fracturado el cuello, pero por lo demás está intacto, quitando algunas heridas superficiales. Ha sido todo un milagro, ha tenido mucha suerte.

Taladré con la mirada al doctor.  
>¿Suerte? ¿Me hablaba él a mí de suerte cuando mi mejor amigo iba conmigo y nadie había mencionado todavía su paradero?<br>Y, antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo más, lo hice yo.

—¿Y Dougie?—pregunté, esta vez mirando a Tom.—¿Dónde está Dougie?

De repente, el brillo de sus ojos se apagó. Tom agachó la cabeza y yo me temí lo peor.

—No...—susurré, realmente acongojado. Mi amigo se apresuró a volver a mirarme.

—Harry, tranquilo. Danny está con él. Aún no ha despertado de su coma.

Sentí que unas lágrimas me golpeaban la retina. La voz me salió temblorosa.

—No tenía puesto el cinturón...

El doctor me interrumpió.

—Si hay algo que podamos hacer, cumpliremos sin dudas. No dejaremos a su amigo desprotegido, eso se lo puedo asegurar.

Quise asentir con la cabeza, pero aunque hubiera podido no me quedaban fuerzas para mostrarme comunicativo con nadie, ni siquiera con un pobre gesto.  
><em>Si hay algo que podamos hacer...<em>¿Y si no lo había?

* * *

><p>El tiempo transcurría de forma lenta y tediosa. Cada minuto era un minuto más por el que velar a Dougie, pero uno menos para saber la resolución de su estado físico, y eso no sabía si me alentaba o me asustaba. Tan solo quería poder darle la vuelta al reloj de arena, cerrar los ojos y abrirlos de nuevo para transportarme de nuevo al momento en el que podría haber virado el coche a tiempo.<br>Algunas veces, de un modo ingenuo y doloroso, era capaz de autoconvencerme de que todo aquello era una horrible pesadilla de la que yo podría escapar cuando quisiese, y era feliz, hasta que me percataba de la realidad palpable que me rodeaba.  
>Tom no se separó de mí ni un momento, ni siquiera cuando era lo bastante tarde como para que las personas madrugadoras lo pudiesen considerar temprano. Él no había dormido, ni yo tampoco. Giovanna entró en la habitación, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se llevó a Tom para hablar con él a alguna parte.<br>Deseé de veras que no estuvieran hablando de Dougie, que estuviesen charlando de algo más trivial, como si iba a llegar aquella tarde a tiempo para comer.  
>De verdad que hubiera deseado que su conversación fuese sobre alguna nimiedad y que el hecho de que no lo hubiera dicho en mi presencia no significase que era algo relacionado con Dougie.<p>

Cuando Tom y Giovanna volvieron a entrar en la habitación, lo hicieron acompañados del doctor que me atendía. Mi pregunta inminente fue:

—¿Cómo está Dougie?

Tom y Giovanna se miraron, lo cual me puso muy nervioso. El hombre cogió sus gafas y limpió los cristales en su bata.

—Veamos, señor Judd. Estamos seguros de que usted ya no sufre de daños graves, por lo que podremos darle el alta tras hacerle una observación para cerciorarnos de que todo está bien. En cuanto a su amigo Dougie...—hizo una pausa en la que a mí me dio ganas de cogerle y zarandearle del cuello para que se diese prisa.—Ha despertado. Se lo acaban de llevar para realizar unas pruebas, pero cuando vuelva podrá ir a verlo.

Se me formó un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas amenazaron con derramárseme. Giovanna se acercó a mí y colocó una mano en mi frente, acariciándome el pelo de lado a lado mientras ella intentaba también no llorar. Tom se acercó a mí y comenzó a hablarme. Gesticuló muy deprisa mientras el hombre decía algo y se marchaba. Acto seguido, Tom y Giovanna se pusieron a hablar entre ellos.  
>¿Era necesario decir que ya no estaba presente en aquella habitación aunque mi cuerpo si lo estuviese?<br>Empecé a sentirme como si aquel día se desfragmentara por completo. En un momento, estaba con una bandeja de comida frente a mí mientras Giovanna intentaba que comiese. Danny entró en mi habitación y me abrazó de una forma forzada. Sabía perfectamente qué era lo que pensaba. Podía ser que Tom me perdonase el hecho de haber tenido aquel descuido con el coche.  
>Pero Danny no.<br>Y, antes de que me diese cuenta, una enfermera entró en la habitación y nos comunicó que ya podíamos ir a ver el estado de Dougie. Danny fue el primero que salió atropelladamente de la habitación. Tom me ayudó a ponerme de pie y a caminar hasta la habitación contigua. Cogí aire antes de entrar en el cuarto y me empezaron a temblar las piernas mientras caminaba a la pata coja para llegar hasta la cama y agarrarme a la cabecera.  
>Una especie de puño invisible me golpeó en el estómago cuando observé el estado en el que se encontraba Dougie.<p>

Su cuerpo estaba conectado a través de incontables cables. Tenía escayolado uno de los brazos y una pierna. Llevaba un collarín alrededor del cuello, cómo no. Su rostro era un pedazo de carne amorotado, solo era capaz de divisar uno de sus ojos azules abiertos y brillantes clavándose en mí. Compuso una mueca que era una burda imitación de una sonrisa, pero yo sabía que no era así.

—Harry... Estás bien. Esto es genial.

Y lo dijo con una voz tan aliviada y sincera que no pude evitar que mis ojos fuesen por libre y me escociesen de tal manera que volví a derramar algunas lágrimas, aunque yo no quería que Dougie me viese así. Me agaché y coloqué suavemente mi cabeza sobre su regazo con el brazo apretando fuertemente tu camiseta del hospital, llorando de forma silenciosa.  
>Culpabilidad. Esa era la palabra que en aquellos momentos me definía perfectamente.<p>

—Lo siento...—susurré con una voz tan baja que temí que Dougie no me escuchase, pero sentí como intentaba mover una mano temblorosa hasta mi cabeza. Antes de que pudiese realizar más esfuerzo del debido, atrapé su mano con una de las mías y entrelacé nuestros dedos, acariciándole el dorso con el pulgar.

En aquellos momentos, la puerta se volvió a abrir, pero yo no alcé la vista. Parecía la voz de un médico diferente al que me había atendido a mí. Soltó una retahíla de cosas hasta que llegó a una que verdaderamente me interesó.

—¿Podría hablar con algún familiar suyo, por favor?

Me erguí como pude y miré a mis amigos. Todos nos miramos sin saber qué decir.

—No... No hay ninguno.—dijo Danny y el doctor lo miró, extrañado, pero no insistió. Yo tampoco creía que fuese a presentarse ningún pariente de Dougie. Desgraciadamente.

—Entonces... ¿Podría hablar con algún responsable, por favor?

—Yo.—dije antes de que alguien más se pudiese ofrecer y deshice el agarre con la mano de Dougie, caminando como pude hacia él. Tom se acercó a mí, sujetándome.

—Está bien. Acompáñeme, por favor.

Tom me ayudó a seguir a aquel hombre hasta un pequeño despacho que tenía al final del pasillo y se quedó en la puerta de brazos cruzados. Chasqueé la lengua antes de entrar.

—Creo que es justo que tú también escuches lo que tenga que decir.

Tom parpadeó y me miró, pero no insistió. Asintió con la cabeza y entramos los dos juntos en el despacho.

Cuando me senté en el sillón, me sentí como si estuviesen a punto de darme la sentencia de una cadena perpetua. Desde el momento en el que había abierto los ojos en aquel lugar, supe inmediatamente que algo no marchaba bien.  
>Razón no me faltaba.<p>

—Le hemos hecho unos tipos de pruebas a su amigo, Dougie Lee Poynter.—empezó diciendo mientras miraba unos documentos. Apreté los puños hasta hacerme daño con las uñas en la palma.—Físicamente, tiene varios daños que no son muy graves, pueden curarse si se tiene en cuenta su debido cuidado. Tiene dos costillas rotas, así como el brazo y la pierna izquierda. Varios hematomas y arañazos, pero reitero el hecho de que pueden sanarse en poco tiempo, relativamente hablando.—cogí aire, esperanzado. Iluso de mí.—El problema es otro. Verán, cuando Dougie sufrió el accidente, padeció un ataque cardíaco. Esto junto al problema de que ha perdido mucha sangre le ha causado una miocardia isquemática. Su corazón está débil, envía muy poca sangre al organismo debido a los tejidos muertos... En otras palabras... probablemente haya que transplantarle un corazón sano a Dougie Poynter.

Tras aquella sentencia, un silencio sobrecogedor inundó el despacho. Clavé mi mirada en la placa del doctor que rezaba _Dr. Percival Stevens_sin poder aún procesar la información. Tom fue el que rompió el hielo.

—Pero... ¿Es definitivo, doctor?

—Bueno, en un hipotético caso podríamos esperar para ver si su corazón recupersa un pulso normal, pero una pequeña parte de sus tejidos están muertos. En otras circunstancias esto solo hubiera supuesto un mal menor, pero esto junto a la pérdida de sangre solo le está suponiendo que se debilite lentamente. Si lo dejamos estar, puede que Dougie... Bueno.

Algo por dentro me quemó las entrañas. Un animal feroz deseando salir al exterior para poder arañar, despedazar y descuartizar al culpable de que Dougie se encontrase en aquella situación.  
>Yo.<p>

—¿Y por qué aún no se han puesto manos a la obra para comenzar el transplante?—preguntó Tom. De nuevo agradecía que fuese el que llevase allí la voz cantante, puesto que yo parecía estar padeciendo mutismo involuntario. Percival Stevens suspiró y se masajeó las sienes.

—El problema es que esto no es tan fácil, señor Fletcher. Últimamente estamos teniendo pocos donantes de órganos, hay una larga lista de espera y Dougie Poynter tiene la mala suerte de pertenecer al grupo sanguíneo cero negativo, el grupo que más puede donar pero menos puede recibir.

Alcé la mirada y clavé mis ojos en los pardos del médico. Él me observó frunciendo levemente el ceño, como si se anticipase a mis palabras. Recordé a Matt Fletcher y su afán por salvar a su hermano donando uno de sus pulmones.  
>Yo también quería salvar a mi hermano.<p>

—Mi grupo sanguíneo es cero negativo.

Me molestó e incomodó que nadie respondiese cuando yo dije aquello. Significaba que se habrían tomado esa frase como una bromaí... O quizá es que, simplemente, no querían hacer caso de lo que yo había dicho.

—Harry, no.—me dijo tajantamente Tom. Giré mi cuerpo en su dirección, ya que no podía mover el cuello, y mantuve el contacto visual firmemente. Tom negó con la cabeza con gesto de enfado, escupiendo las palabras.—¿Pero tú eres tonto o qué?

—¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Nos quedamos de brazos cruzados esperando a que se muera Dougie o qué?—respondí aún más cabreado. Tom volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Esta no es la solución, Harry. Encontraremos la manera de mejorar la situación, pero desde luego que no voy a dejar que cometas tal estupidez. Es que ni lo pienses.

—Además...—interrumpió el médico, logrando que centrásemos nuestra atención en él. Ya se nos había olvidado que no estábamos solos.—... va en contra de nuestra ética trasplantar el corazón de una persona viva en otra. Estaríamos salvando una vida, pero se la arrebataríamos a otra persona.

—Claro, Harry. Escucha, todo saldrá bien, ¿vale?

Y desistí, porque yo no quería seguir discutiendo con Tom ni con su absurdo e irritante optimismo permanente, el cual estaba seguro de que procedía de Giovanna y su manía por querer contagiarnos su alegría sin sentido. Sin embargo los envidiaba. Ojalá yo también pudiese pensar igual que ellos.  
>Aunque entonces no habría hecho lo que hice. Por lo cual, Dougie habría consumido sus últimos minutos de vida postrado en la cama de aquel apestoso hospital.<p>

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron. No había transcurrido una semana, pero para Dougie parecían años. Sus heridas habían cicatrizado y su rostro había dejado de lado ese horrible tono morado para dejar paso a señales rojas.<br>A pesar de que Dougie ya parecía más reconocible, su piel había adquirido un enfermo color lechoso, poseía unas pronunciadas ojeras y estaba tan delgado que podía verle los pómulos de forma exagerada.  
>Aunque Tom y Danny no pudiesen quedarse todo el tiempo, yo me encargaba de acompañar a Dougie incluso cuando dormía. No me había despegado de él en todo ese tiempo. Siempre que podía, arrollaba a algún médico por el pasillo y le preguntaba si había novedades y si ya había algún donante disponible. Siempre me respondían lo mismo: <em>«Aún no podemos decirle nada seguro. En cuanto sepamos algo, se lo comunicaremos enseguida.»<em>  
>Pero yo estaba harto de esperar una respuesta positiva y resolucionadora que nunca llegaría.<p>

Y, aquella misma tarde, sucedió.  
>Dougie apartó la cara levemente cuando acerqué la cuchara repleta de sopa a sus labios. Torcí la boca y dejé el cubierto en el plato, posando una mano en su frente.<p>

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿No quieres comer más?

Dougie parpadeó varias veces y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—No tengo hambre.—respondió con voz ronca y débil. Curvé mis labios hacia un lado en un amago de sonrisa.

—Pero tienes que hacerlo. Debes reponer fuerzas.

Dougie parpadeó con los ojos cerrados más tiempo de lo habitual y giró su rostro hacia mí, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Harry... ¿De verdad crees que voy a recuperar mis fuerzas algún día?

Quise tragar saliva, pero una capa de cemento imaginario me taponó la garganta, dejándome sin respiración.

—Doug...

—No, Harry.—me cortó Dougie en un susurro a falta de no tener más fuerzas. Observé la trayectoria en cámara lenta de su mano posándose sobre la mía y acariciándola con la yema de los dedos.—Escucha... Sé cómo me encuentro. Lo sé... perfectamente.—exhaló aire, intentando hablar del tirón. Apreté los dientes, entrelazando su mano con la mía.—Estoy harto. Tan solo quiero... librarme de todo esto. Por favor, Harry...—siguió diciendo a duras penas cuando agaché la cabeza y cerré los ojos, incapaz de seguir escuchando. No. Me negaba en rotundo.—Por favor... no te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien formando... bulla con Matt... en el Infierno.

Miré con los ojos llorosos a Dougie, el cual se reía felizmente con toses por su broma. No. No era capaz de entenderlo.  
>Alguien tan bueno como él no podía irse tan pronto.<p>

—Dougie, tú nunca irías al Infierno. Yo no creo en esas mierdas, pero estoy seguro de que, cuando te llegue la hora, irás a un lugar fantástico, porque tú tienes un corazón enorme... Por eso estás enfermo, porque no te cabe en el pecho.

Dougie contestó aquello con una risita alegre. Eché de menos su voz cantarina y risueña, la cual había sido sustituida por aquella silbante y hosca. Aún así, sonreí con él, triste y meciendo levemente su mano entre las mías.

—Harry. Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?

Desvanecí la sonrisa y negué con la cabeza.

—No me digas eso. Ya tendrás tiempo para decírmelo todas las veces que quieras cuando te recuperes.

Dougie ignoró mi comentario.

—¿Pero tú me quieres?

Apreté su mano entre las mías, pero después aflojé el agarre, temeroso de poder dañarle por lo delicado que estaba en esos instantes.

—Pues claro, y no entiendo cómo eres capaz de preguntarme algo como eso. Ya te dije que para mí eres la persona más importante de todas y no dejaré que te vayas porque tú lo digas, idiota.

Dougie cerró los ojos y sonrió, aflojando sus dedos en torno a los míos. Apreté los labios, creyendo que necesitaba descansar, así que dejé su mano sobre su regazo y pulsé el botón de encima de su cama para llamar a la enfermera para que se llevase la bandeja de comida. Entré en el servicio de la habitación, dispuesto a refrescarme la cara, y después suspiré apoyando mis manos en el lavabo, contemplando mi rostro cansado en el espejo. Las gotas de agua se deslizaban por entre mi barba de varios días, goteando hasta el lavabo de nuevo. Me limpié con el dorso de la mano y de pronto empecé a escuchar un pitido. Miré el inodoro, extrañado, pensando que quizá provenía de allí. De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de forma estrepitosa y por ella entraron dos enfermeras y el médico de Dougie. Con el corazón en un puño, salí del servicio y me acerqué a la cama de Dougie. La máquina parecía haberse vuelto loca, no paraba de emitir ruidos. Ansioso, me abrí paso entre las enfermeras.

—¡DOUGIE!—bramé, alarmado. El médico me separó de la cama en la que yacía el cuerpo amigo que en aquellos momentos sufría convulsiones de un empujón, haciéndome chocar de espaldas contra la pared.

—¡Apártese! ¡Tenemos que actuar con urgencia!

—Pero...—contesté apretando los puños, colérico. Las enfermeras tiraron de la cama de Dougie, sacándola de la habitación, y yo quise romper algo. Quise destrozar la habitación como si fuese el interior de mi corazón.

Fuera.  
>Yo ya no lo quería.<br>No era nada sin Dougie.

Antes de que pudiese percatarme, de nuevo mis ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas y me había quedado agachado en el suelo con la cara enterrada entre mis piernas. Me erguí intentando controlar los sollozos, corriendo detrás de las enfermeras y Dougie. Cruzaron una puerta y ahí es cuando acabó mi aventura. Un enfermero me detuvo poniendo una mano en mi pecho, echándome hacia atrás a pesar de que le estuviese ignorando empujando hacia delante.

—No puedes entrar aquí, es zona restringida. Debes marcharte.

Seguí empujando hasta que tuvo que venir otro enfermero a detenerme. Resignado, me di la vuelta por el pasillo y volví a la habitación de Dougie.  
>Una vez allí, empecé a dar golpes a todo lo que pude. Al armario, a la televisión, a la cómoda... Quise destrozarlo todo, pero recapacité. No valía la pena desahogarse si después me echaban del hospital y no me dejaban entrar. Y por nada del mundo dejaría que me alejasen de Dougie...<br>Dougie.  
>Dougie. Dougie. Dougie. Dougie. <em>Dougie.<em>  
>Su corazón se marchitaba a la velocidad con la que caían los pétalos de rosa de la Bestia. Y yo no podía dejar que algo tan bello como él se consumiese lentamente de aquella forma.<p>

Fue entonces cuando vi las sábanas que pendían del armario que se había entreabierto a causa de mis golpes, y lo tuve claro.  
>Sin dudarlo un segundo más, me acerqué al parte médico que dejaban en la habitación junto a un bolígrafo y le quité la capucha, escribiendo unas palabras en mayúscula y letras grandes en mis brazos que hicieron que se me formase un amargo nudo en la garganta.<p>

_Quiero que mi corazón sea entregado a quien le pertenece: Dougie Poynter._

Dejé caer el bolígrafo al suelo y me acerqué al armario, cogiendo una de las sábanas y enrollándola hasta quedarla totalmente dura y rígida. Me acerqué a la ventana y dejé un extremo de la sabana en el suelo. Cogí el armario y lo coloqué encima de la sábana para tenerla bien sujeta. Acto seguido, agarré el otro extremo y lo miré con un segundo de indecisión y miedo. Una sensación de angustia me recorrió desde la punta de los dedos de los pies hasta la cabeza, haciéndome suspirar profundamente con la voz temblorosa. Sollocé y contuve otro llanto. Antes de que pudiese pensármelo demasiado, me enrollé la sábana alrededor del cuello fuertemente. Después, me aseguré de que el nudo estuviese lo bastante firme para que no se deshiciese y estropease mi plan. Intenté agarrar mi móvil sin que se me cayese al suelo; estaba sufriendo bastantes convulsiones, signo de que no estaba completamente seguro del todo de aquello. Lo que sí sabía con certeza era que deseaba salvar a Dougie, y nada me iba a hacer cambiar de idea. Ni siquiera la muerte.

Marqué el número del hospital y me llevé el auricular a la oreja. Esperé tres tonos hasta que se dignaron a cogerme la señal. Me sentí satisfecho de mi propio nudo cuando sentí que casi no podía tragar saliva para hablar.

—¿_London Bridge Hospital_? Quería... quería avisar sobre un suicidio.

—Dígame la dirección, por favor.

Abrí la ventana con la mano que me quedaba libre y coloqué un pie sobre la cornisa. Me relamí mis labios resecos y cogí aire, mirando la preciosa estampa que formaban los árboles frente a la ventana de la habitación, dejado entrever un parque en el que unos niños se divertían en los columpios. Más allá, se podía contemplar el puente de Londres  
>Bonito paisaje para abandonar este mundo.<p>

—En la habitación trescientos noventa y dos del _London Bridge Hospital_. Dense prisa, por favor.

Al colgar, pude escuchar un «_¿qué?_» aturdido de la operadora y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que hubiese recibido bien mis órdenes y no pensase que era una broma.

Coloqué mi otro pie encima de la cornisa y cerré los ojos, sonriendo de lado y sintiendo el viento otoñal golpeándome en la cara. Dibujé a Dougie en mis párpados cerrados, pero no tenía nada que ver con el Dougie destrozado del hospital. Éste Dougie me miraba con sus profundas y azuladas esferas, las mejillas llenas de vitalidad y una sonrisa amplia que dejaba entrever toda su hilera de pequeños dientes. Sonreí, soltando mis manos y cogiendo impulso.  
>Y entonces, salté.<p> 


End file.
